


【翻译】Ride on you baby  作者：LouisCutie

by Ponyoo



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SKAM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyoo/pseuds/Ponyoo
Summary: 授权翻译/Ride on you baby/原作者LouisCutie/愿意看原文的小伙伴去支持一下作者吧





	

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译/Ride on you baby/原作者LouisCutie/愿意看原文的小伙伴去支持一下作者吧

今天是周五，Isak觉得Even这周和Nils的见面次数比他都多。

下课后，Isak走出教室，发现Even正在院子和Nils相谈甚欢，他脸上的笑容立刻消失了。他上前打断了他们俩，他可以肯定的是Nils在向Even示好。

虽然很厌恶，但他不得不承认，Nils长得很帅气，他有着好看的下颌线，深褐色的头发，深情的褐色眼睛。这些都让Isak更加恼火。

Isak看到自己的男友和别人谈笑风生的样子，感觉全身的血液都在沸腾。他握紧拳头，看着Nils在Even面前手舞足蹈，而Even神态自然地双手交叉抱在胸前。没错，Nils就是想爬上Even的床，Isak越发的肯定了。

不，不，不，不。

Nils笑着抓住Even的胳膊，Even也不恼，也没有挣脱，两人还哈哈大笑起来。

去他妈的！

Isak一个健步冲到他们跟前，侧身倾向Even亲吻了起来。Isak急切证明着，Even是他的，只会是他的。Even立即回吻过来，搂住Isak并且挑逗他把嘴张的更开，舌头也急切的溜了进去。Isak从未像这样主动，他捧着Even的脸颊，色气地逗弄Even的舌头，恶意啃咬着他的下唇。Even闷哼了一声，企图索要更多，糟糕黏腻的吮吸声从二人的唇间传出。这时Isak却把Even推了开。

Isak睁开眼睛，看到Even红肿的嘴唇和半睁的迷蒙双眼，神色得意地傻笑了起来。

他又看向Nils，看到他脸上写满了愤怒和失望。Isak心下了然，Even是他的，Nils没有任何机会。

Even的眼神始终停在Isak身上，Nils只好咳嗽几声尴尬地说，“我该走了，下次见。”

Even甚至没注意Nils已经离开，问道“刚刚怎么了？”

Isak假装没听见，“回家吧”，然后一把抓住他的手，跑到了公交车站。

上了车，Isak感到难以忍受的紧张和冲动，距离他们上一次做爱已经过去了五天，而五天对于一个尝过性爱滋味的17岁男孩来说，简直像一辈子那么长，更何况他有一个性感无比的男朋友。  
此时，他们两个仅仅相距几厘米，彼此身体的热气似乎都在叫嚣。Isak咬住嘴唇无意识的扭动着，Even呼吸越发沉重，倾身贴上Isak的脸颊，亲昵地蹭一蹭他的鼻子。

“我现在就想要你”，Even在耳边低语。

Isak微弱地咽下口水。“等等。” 

五分钟的车程后，两人奔向Isak的公寓。

Even牵着Isak进了浴室，而不是卧室。他关上了门，欺身把Isak压到门上。这次Even掌握了主导权，双手箍住Isak的下颚任意索取。Isak喜欢服从，而Even喜欢控制和主导。这使他们的性生活更加刺激和和谐。

他们开始撕扯对方的衣服，浴室变得热气腾腾，当热水浇在身上的时候，他们已经完全脱光了。他们在一瞬间陷入了迷乱和潮湿的亲吻中，互相抚弄着、顶撞着彼此的身体。“啊”Isak忍不住叫了出声，Even将两人的阴茎贴在一起用力撸动着。“别，我不想这么快”。（Isak说道）

他们下身紧贴在一起，互相撕扯着对方的嘴唇。Even一边把手探向Isak的身后，一边把自己的硬物塞进了Isak紧致的嘴里。Isak轻声呜咽着，却沉溺其中卖力地舔弄。只要Even给的，他都欣然接受，只要Even想要的，他都倾囊相授。

“啊，Even”，Even的食指在Isak的小穴旁轻轻的刺探和抚弄，但是却偏偏绕开重点。Isak咬紧了嘴唇，Even一副使坏的样子，他知道Isak异常敏感的地方，单凭手指他就可以让他忍不住啜泣哀求。  
果然不到一分钟，Isak就再也受不了了。他可怜兮兮地抱住Even撒娇，“去床上吧”

Even暗笑，双手环住Isak，“好吧，宝贝”。他关上水龙头，从架子上抓了一条浴巾把Isak裹住，温柔地给他擦拭身体。他轻轻拍了拍Isak的脸，手从他手臂、腰腹、腿间一路滑过。“介意去取润滑剂和避孕套吗？等我一会儿”Even给了Isak一个甜蜜的轻吻，转身去把自己身上擦干。

把浴巾扔到一边后，Even走至Isak的卧室门前。打开门后，他被眼前看到的景象惊呆了。Isak埋着脸趴在床上，撅着屁股像在悄悄欢呼邀请着他的男友。

跳上床之前，Even花了三十秒欣赏Isak的好身材。他找了合适自己的位置，用硬的发烫的阴茎在Isak的臀缝间磨蹭戳弄。“想让我这么干你么，宝贝，嗯？”他把双手攀放在Isak臀瓣上，轻轻掰开看到在空中颤栗的粉色小穴。

“对，我等了整整一周了。”Isak哀求道，他又回想起过去漫长难捱的一周。“看到你和Nils来往，我就特别抓狂。啊……”Even的中指沾上冰冷的润滑剂缓慢的刺探了进去，试探了几下之后又添了几根手指进出。手上不停的操弄的同时，他又开始吸吮起Isak的臀瓣。

“是么，亲爱的，看到我和别的男人一起，你嫉妒了？”Even笑了起来，把手指集中起来探向了Isak的前列腺。

被狠狠地戳到了前列腺，Isak忍不住大声地呻吟起来。“所以你这么卖力的吻我，是为了告诉他我是你的吗？”

“对，他太接近你了”。Isak低吟道。

Even笑了起来，他加了一根手指紧接着又加快了速度。Isak总是那么紧致，Even总是要花费足够的时间给他做好扩张。当他们第一次在宾馆做爱时，他差不多扩张了将近一个小时。那是Isak的第一次，所以他想确保他尽可能的舒服。

“好了Even，我准备好了。”Isak开始喘息呻吟，并且控制不住地扭动着。

“好的宝贝”Even抓起一个避孕套，咬开包装之后，套到他硬挺的阴茎上。他用龟头顶了顶Isak的后穴，结果滑到一侧。

“等等”

Even停了下来，“嗯？怎么了？”

“我可不可以……呃，我……我想尝试点新的……”Isak含糊不清的呢喃，尴尬的脸红成一片。

“好啊，你想要什么呢？宝贝”Even轻抚着他的脸颊，在Isak白皙的皮肤上吸吮舔弄出粉红的印记。Even有些迷恋Isak的屁股，他总是喜欢用后入式的姿势，因为这样Isak白嫩的屁股一览无余，并且看到他的肉棒是如何进出Isak的小穴时，他的征服欲会愈发的膨胀。Isak的屁股小巧软糯，Even愿意花几个小时沉溺其中。

“呃嗯，我，我想在骑在你上面。”

Even被这句话刺激到了，他低哼道，“当然，你当然可以。”Even开始幻想Isak骑坐在他身上的场景，肉棒变得更加粗硬。他把思绪拉回现实，看着Isak缓慢地骑跨到他身上。

Isak扭着身子向后看，抓住Even的肉棒往后穴里塞。他缓慢地向下沉。里面实在是太紧了，Isak感觉到自己像是被撕裂开。Even看着他的脸色有些狰狞，“慢慢来，宝贝，我不想让你受伤。”

“啊，啊”Isak大口喘着粗气，试图适应肉棒在体内的颤动。他用了几分钟才完全放松下来，屁股无力地紧贴在Even的大腿上。

“该死，宝贝，你实在太紧了，非常好。”Even托举着Isak的屁股帮他减轻负担。

Isak完全适应了这样的状态后，向上抬起屁股，抬到只有龟头堪堪留在里面，然后再狠狠地坐下去。“啊，啊，很好，Even，你好棒。”Isak扶着腰上下跃动，激动到语句含糊不清甚至有点结巴。

Even和Isak在床上一直很传统，他们只用后入式姿势或者传教士体位，平常也只会用手和嘴互相解决。Even对尝试新事物是非常开放的，得知Isak对新事物迫切尝试的心情（尤其是骑乘），也使他怀疑Isak是否想尝试在上面（反攻咯）。

去他妈的，眼下有一个漂亮男孩在他身上跨弄颠簸，Even把刚刚乱七八糟的想法统统都抛到了脑后。

Isak低声呜咽着，短促地大口喘气。他扭动着屁股试图能戳到前列腺，但是却屡屡失败。

Even看他急的快哭出来的模样，实在是可爱的紧，托着他的屁股试探性的顶了几下。

“啊，啊，Even，那儿，就是那儿，快，求你了，啊……”Isak被刺激得大声呻吟。

Even得意地笑了起来，越发用力地操干，顶端结实地顶到Isak最敏感的地方。每次刺入撞击到屁股发出暧昧的“啪啪”声。

Even抬起头，看着他心爱的美丽男孩。Isak半干的头发乱成一团，一束光照在他的身上，让他看上去像是发着圣光的小天使。但是这位天使却嘴巴大张，急促的呻吟溜出来填满了弥漫潮气的房间。他眉头紧蹙，但却可以看出此刻他无比快乐，他从没有像现在这一刻如此的美丽。

“太棒了，宝贝，你真是太美了。”Even感觉到他已经濒临爆发的边界。他散落在床上的腿脚全部都在收紧用力。他抓紧Isak的屁股，开始兽性般的抽插冲刺。Isak抽泣着，感觉已经散尽了所有力气，只能向前倾身倚靠在Even身上。Even揉捏着Isak的屁股，用尽了全力快速抽插了几十下，终于到达顶点泄了出来。“Isak！操！”Even啃咬着Isak的肩膀，半天才找回自己的呼吸。

过了十秒之后，Even才意识到Isak还没有发泄出来。Isak身材娇小一些，但是好歹是男孩的身体，Even却轻易把他翻转了过来。“我也喜欢尝试新事物”，他缓慢地从Isak的小穴里退出，把套子扔在床边的垃圾桶里。

“转过来”

Isak倒抽了一口气，他当然知道Even想做什么。Even急切地将他一下子推倒在床上，他的脸埋在枕头里，艰难的喘息着。整个房间弥漫着性事之后糜烂黏腻的味道，这让Isak更加的兴奋。他的阴茎一次还没有释放过，现在硬的快要爆炸了。他急的抓心挠肝，只能拼命扭动着屁股，他的小穴也下意识地跟着收紧。

Even俯下身来，对着小穴轻轻吹了口气，“这样行么？”

“好了Even，求你了，来吧！”Isak哀求着，但当Even的舌头舔舐到他的小穴时，啜泣声被生生打断了。他把脸完全埋在枕头里，呻吟声却埋不住都跑了出来，眼泪弄湿了大片的枕头。他从未感到如此的快乐，这种感受很陌生，却让他上瘾一般，脑子里一片空白，但是快感却汹涌地向他袭来。

Even抑制不住地喘息和闷哼，但他的声音低沉，并不像Isak那样激烈。他俯身靠近Isak的屁股，开始他像小猫一样轻柔地舔舐，就像在品尝和搜索一个完全未知的领域。熟悉适应了之后，他放开了嘴巴，大口地舔弄吮吸。“味道真好，宝贝，我爱死它了。”旋即又将脸埋进了Isak的屁股里。

很快Isak感觉到润滑剂混合着唾液从后穴一直滑到了他的睾丸，强烈的快感冲向了顶端，他知道自己快要到达高潮。“啊，Even，我，我要到了，啊！Even！”Isak咬着枕头的一角，而此时Even将肉棒用力地插进后穴操弄起来。Isak颤抖着大声啜泣呻吟着，反复叫喊着Even的名字。

Isak终于到了巅峰，高潮还未散去，Even轻柔的舔着他脖颈。Isak射出的精液把床单弄的皱巴巴乱糟糟的，但是现在谁在乎这些呢。Even见他的脸依然埋在枕头里，担心他被憋住，凑过来拥抱亲吻。“宝贝，你还好么？没事吧”。

Isak转向Even，安静地欣赏了一会他俊俏的脸庞。“亲爱的，这是我们最棒的一次，我给打10分，五颗星。”

Even领会地勾起了嘴角，两人互相打量了一下，默契地笑了起来。Even倾身吻住Isak，“那么，想必下次会很有压力。”

“会是一个巨大的挑战吗？”

“哦，这绝对是一个不可小觑的挑战。”

Isak调皮又邪恶地笑了，眼睛弯成一条弧线，像一只狡黠地小狐狸，“接受挑战。”


End file.
